Online Games
right|240px The John Carter Online Games are a series of online games created by Disney for the purpose of promoting John Carter. =''John Carter: Lost Symbol= ---- The Lost Symbol game is a a game that involves the matching of blocks that have Martian Glyphs on them. There are various types of gameplay, and there are two modes and arcade and story mode. There are two versions of the game, the normal version and a slimmed down version for Facebook. =Story Mode= In the story mode you move throughout Barsoom to different locations, in each location you unlock a Glyph when you beat the level, when the first ten levels are played you translate the unlocked glyphs and reveal the final two levels! Level 1 Welcome to Barsoom. This mysterious land holds great powers and mysterious treasures. Solve each puzzle to unlock a glimpse into the world of Barsoom. Gameplay - Slide Goal - Brown Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphM.png Image unlocked file:thoat-symbol.jpg Level 2 Glowing in the dusk is Helium. Its citizens keep a watchful eye over the landscape, longing for the oceans long gone. Gameplay - Swap Goal - Brown Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphA.png Image unlocked file:helium-symbol.jpg Level 3 The mobile city Zodanga rises among its clouded path of destruction. This clan of nomadic predators are in constant search of new territory. Gameplay - Group Goal - Brown Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphT.png Image unlocked file:zodanga-symbol.jpg Level 4 The Thark Camp is nestled amongst the red plains and vast mountains of Barsoom. Its displaced inhabitants were once a proud race! Gameplay - Chain Goal - Brown & Peach Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphA.png Image unlocked file:thark-camp-symbol.jpg Level 5 Many strange creatures roam this land and while some are vicious, others can be tamed. Gameplay - Slide Goal - Brown & Peach Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphI.png Image unlocked file:woola-symbol.jpg Level 6 Ancient Barsoomian mythology is embedded along the River Iss study the symbols and allow them to light your path Gameplay - Swap Goal - Brown & Peach Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphS.png Image unlocked file:tarkas-symbol.jpg Level 7 A great beast is present, which hunts by sight and smell. Tread lightly and perhaps you wont provoke its wrath. Use your found powers to your advantage. Gameplay - Group Goal - Brown, Dark, & Peach Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphH.png Image unlocked file:ape-symbol.jpg Level 8 From this land a great princess shall rise. She was trained to rule and fight, but even she needs help to save her people. Gameplay - Chain Goal - Brown, Dark, & Peach Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphA.png Image unlocked file:dejah-symbol.jpg Level 9 A Heliumite warship approaches in the distance, sailing on the winds of war and conflict. Gameplay - Group Goal - Brown, Dark, & Peach Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphN.png Image unlocked file:heliumite-airship-symbol.jpg Level 10 Within your grasp is a mysterious medallion. Its powers are untold and its purpose unclear. Gameplay - Chain Goal - Brown, Light, Dark, & Peach Blocks Glyph Unlocked file:glyphG.png Image unlocked file:medallion-symbol.jpg Level 11 Blue light glows and yet dissipates to unleash a web of complex forms. What have you uncovered? Gameplay - Swap Goal - Brown, Light, Dark, & Peach Blocks Image unlocked file:thern-webbing-symbol.jpg Level 12 The tools of a hero are within your reach, yet the mysteries of Barsoom still elude you. Continue your exploration and tell others about your quest. Gameplay - Swap Goal - Brown, Light, Dark, & Peach Blocks Image unlocked file:barsoom-weapons-symbol.jpg =Arcade Mode= Arcade mode allows the replaying of all the story mode levels without the interference of the tutorial pop ups or the goal located in the center of the screen. The purpose of the arcade mode seems purely to accumulate points and achieve higher scores! =Gameplay= there are four types of gameplay in the game, slide, swap, connect, and group. The goal of each is to create groups of matching blocks 3 blocks or greater, larger amounts matched at a time leading to larger amounts of points. None of these game types act simultaneously Slide - You slide rows the match blocks. Swap - You can swap neighboring blocks. Connect - You hold down the mouse dragging a line between one block and neighboring blocks of the same color. Group - Simply click on groups of blocks that are the same color. Blocks (Symbols) There are a myriad of colored blocks, each with a martian letter on them! Standard Special The above symbols when aligned properly reveal a single Light Symbol Powers There are several powers acquired by the player throughout the story mode, two are available at the beginning while you slowly acquire the other. These powers become available when matching stones are filled file:symbol-sword.png Sword - Filled with red blocks, used to destroy a designated block. Using the sword is the only way to destroy ''Sword Bricks. file:symbol-cannon.png Cannon-Blast - Activated with orange stones, this cannon blast destroys up to 13 blocks, and using it is the only way to destroy. file:symbol-scramble.png Scramble - Any color of blocks this power scrambles all the pieces on the board! file:symbol-swap.png Super Swap - Filled using Green stones this power allows the swapping of any two symbols on the board aside from obstacles, this power is necessary to unlock. light symbols! file:symbol-flare.png Solar-Flare - Fills with Light Green stones, capable of destroying up to 9 blocks, only way of destroying an infection! Obstacles There are a myriad of obstacles impeding the players progress! These can only be destroyed with a specific power up, and cannot be moved by the player! file:symbol-brick.png Sword Bricks - First introduced in level 2 Sword bricks can only be destroyed by using the sword power, destroying them reveals dark symbols! file:symbol-stones.png Stones - Can only be destroyed via Cannon-blast provide nothing in return for their destruction! file:symbol-infection.png Infection - Infected stones will spread, destroy them with a solar-flare before they overtake the board. =Wild Woola= ---- The player takes control of Woola the faithful Calot of John Carter. Using woolas speed, jumps, and charge attacks you help John Carter collect pieces of a Thern medallion. The controls are fairly simple, woola moves constantly forward at a set speed pursuing John Carter. The space-bar is used to make woola jump, pressing it twice will cause a double jump, the C''' button allows for a charge attack. The game is simple and straightforward. Collecting Blue orbs will cause a speed increase and grant 200 points, and collecting horns will grant 150 points. There is a finite number of these each level. =Obstacles= There are natural obstacles with the landscapes, crevices and such, but there are also a few enemies in the game, these can be defeated by using a charge attack. Thark Rider 90px|rightFound on the '''Thark Arena level, once killed this enemy grants 150 points. Warhoon 90px|right Found on the River Iss level, these enemies work in groups and grant 150 points each when killed. Zodanga Soldier 90px|right Found on the level Zodanga, these soldiers work both alone and in groups, grant 150 points when killed. Helium Soldier 90px|right Found on the level Helium, these soldiers work both alone and in groups, grant 150 points when killed. =Levels= 1. Barsoom Horns 13, Orbs 5. 2. Thark Arena Horns 15, Orbs 4. 3. River Iss Horns 40, Orbs 6. 4. Zodanga Horns 45, Orbs 2. 5. Helium Horns 36, Orbs 5. Category:Media Category:LESBIAN